warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Refiner/Categorization and Templates
Standardization of articles helps keep data organized in the Wiki. This includes the use of templates and categorizing of articles and images. Categorization Images alone are categorized into a variety of Images Categories. Images on pages are not categorized as images, the pages are categorized under the subcategories under Browse. Images may fall into one category, or perhaps two. *'Images Collection' - War Metal images for Tokens and Insignia *'Images Components - '''War Metal images for Components used to Initiate Epics *'Images Missions''' - War Metal images from Missions. *'Images' Commanders - War Metal images of Commanders *'Images Assault' - War Metal images of Assault Units *'Images Structures' - War Metal images of Structures *'Images Epics '- War Metal images of Epics *'Images Banners '- War Metal Banners *'Images Bosses' - War Metal Bosses *'Images Tyrant Missions - '''Tyrant images from Missions *'Images Tyrant Cards '- Tyrant Cards *'Images Tyrants''' - All other Tyrant Images *'Images Miscellaneous '- All images that do not fall into any other category. Categories for War Metal Units *Assault Units, Commanders, or Structures *Aerial Units, Armored Units, Bloodthirsty Units, Naval Units, Righteous Units, Robotic Units, Xeno Units Categories for Tyrant Cards *Assault Cards, Commander Cards, Structure Cards, or Action Cards *Raider Units, Bloodthirsty Units, Xeno Units, or Imperial Units *Common Cards, Uncommon Cards, Rare Cards, or Legendary Cards *Standard Pack, Reward Pack, Promotional Pack, Enclave Pack, or Nexus Pack Templates Templates help to unify the display of statistical data for each unit or boss in the game, and are also used to provide uniform navigation between related articles. To use a template, type 2 opening curly braces '{' before the name and 2 closing curly braces '}' following the name. There are no spaces between the braces and the name, but some templates have a space (indicated by '_' here) inside the name. Previewing the page will help to ensure you have the right spelling and open up the ability to use the GUI popup to add the fields. Mousing over the green icon will show a preview and allow the option to edit. Clicking on Edit will present a form for you to fill out, and give you the option to preview it - you will need to click "OK" to save your input. The only templates listed here which require input are CommanderInfo, AssaultInfo, StructureInfo, and TyrantCards. Navigational templates that do not have the link to the article you are working on will need direct editing in the template page. War Metal Unit Templates *CommanderInfo *AssaultInfo *StructureInfo War Metal Navigational Templates ExternalLinks should be on all articles except the Main page and Resources. *NavBox_Aerial *NavBox_Armored *navBox_Bloodthirsty *NavBox_Naval *NavBox_Robotic *NavBox_Righteous *NavBox_Xeno *ExternalLinks Tyrant Templates The Card Template is TyrantCards and for all cards that are not in War Metal, I also add the the navigational box for Tyrant (NavBox_Tyrant). All Cards will have at least two navigational boxes: *NavBox_Imperial, NavBox_Raider, NavBox_Bloodthirsty, or NavBox_Xeno *ExternalLinks Additional Navigational templates may also apply: *NavBox_Aerial *NavBox_Armored *NavBox_Naval *NavBox_Robotic *NavBox_Righteous I hope the information presented here is helpful to you Refiner 09:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Tips